Memories and their making
by AriesTaurus
Summary: Payback for all the favors he's ever asked. Pure, romantic Steve/Cath fluff. For the H50 gen prompt fest but I can't really post it there because the muse insisted on Het


This was written for dani_77 for the H5-0_gen fic for prompt fest. Sadly, the muse decided it would NOT be gen but very fluffy het. Yes. I know. Still, enjoy, and review!

* * *

Memories

Her cell phone beeped and she grabbed it, smiling. The was back on the grid with the ship coming into port and as usual, the first message to pop through was from him. It was ridiculous that it made her smile this much but she didn't really care. She waited for a few seconds, making sure she was alone before pulling up the message.

_Hey. Call me the second your feet hit shore_.

Okay, not the message she was hoping for but then again, this was Steve McGarrett. She sighed and bit down on the hint of resentment burgeoning in her heart. Yes, he mainly called to ask for favors, ones that one day would land her in trouble but he always, _always_ made up for it. She blushed and ducked her head. God, she was so, so smitten with the damned SEAL it wasn't even funny. Then again, she knew he was equally taken with her. Or rather... she suspected and hoped. It was hard to tell with him but then again, he was such an intense man in everything he did...

Danny, Steve's partner, had told her he'd never seen him with anyone else, that while he did respond to flirting, it never went anywhere because Steve was totally stupid about her; Danny's own words.

She wished she had more than his partner's conviction but it would have to do for now. It made her feel like a school girl with a crush but she could not _wait_ to hear his voice. She was in luck today though; her shift had just ended and she would be on the first group ashore for liberty. She hurried to her quarters, changing to her whites. Odds were Steve was going to ask for a favor the moment she called him but it didn't matter. She was going to hear his voice, joke with him, flirt a little and get a date out of it. Not a bad deal overall.

Two hours later, she was off the ship, her feet firmly planted on the dock. She pulled out her cell and as requested, she called Steve.

"McGarrett."

"Hey sailor! Lieutenant Rollins reporting as ordered, sir," she purred into his ear.

"Cath, hey! How's the weather in Hong Kong?"

"Overcast. Gray. Humid."

"The usual."

"Pretty much. So, what can I do for you," she asks, a smile in her voice.

"Why do you always assume I need something from you?"

"Because you always do? And besides, I usually get dinner out of the deal, well, sometimes anyway."

"It's the thought that counts," he said, his voice low and intense and she grew hot. That was what always got to her when he flirted; the bedroom voice and the promise of what was to come when they'd meet next. It wasn't just about the sex. Okay, sometimes it was but it was about the way he made her feel, the way he smiled at her, like she made him happy, the way he was gentle, careful, attentive…

"Cath? You still there?"

She cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. So what do you need?"

She heard the sigh and it kind of made her feel better about his constant asking. At least he felt guilty about it.

"I need you to pick something up for me."

"Here?"

"Yeah. I, ah… A contact of mine has some sensitive information he wants me to have. Left an envelope for me at the Ritz' front desk. I uh, wanted to surprise you, meet you there but…"

"Let me guess. Case came up?"

"Pretty much."

"So you want me to play courier. You know we won't be back at Pearl for another five weeks, right? Can it wait that long or you want me to send it through to Pearl on a secure transport?"

"If you could send it…"

"Okay."

"I owe you."

"Big time. Again."

"Dinner, wherever you want."

"How about steaks on that little private beach?"

She heard the chuckle on the line. "Deal. I'll even put in for vacation time. No cases. That's a promise."

"You got it, sailor. I'll call you once I have it in my hand."

"Package is in your name."

"I'll call you."

"Thanks Cath."

She hung up and made her way off the docks, finding a cab as soon as she could. She'd get the errand over and done with, secure the material and find the rest of her colleagues for a night out on the town.

An hour later, she stood in the magnificent foyer of the massive hotel, towering above the bay of Hong Kong. She smiled as she made her way to the reception desk, 102 stories above the water.

"Good evening," she greeted, bending her head forward.

"Good evening, ma'am," the clerk behind the desk answered in flawless English. "How may I be of service?"

"Package for Catherine Rollins."

"Ah yes. One moment please."

The man had clearly been expecting her. That made her frown and take a slow look around the vast lobby, looking for eyes on her, for someone watching. She found no one but it didn't settle the sudden sense of unease flowing through her. Sensitive information was just that, and maybe despite her name being on it, maybe Steve's contact was expecting him to show up and would not be happy to see her instead.

"Miss Rollins?"

She turned her attention back to the clerk and to the thin envelope in his hand.

"Thank you."

The clerk offered her the envelope, back side up, purposefully hiding the front from view, away from indiscreet eyes and surveillance cameras.

She took it, her frown deepening. At first glance, the envelope looked to be almost empty but she could feel a piece of plastic inside; a card. She stepped away from the desk and the clerk, making her way to a secluded area of the lobby. She sat in one of the luxurious leather sofas before she flipped the letter over to look at the front of it. She shook her head slowly, confusion growing. The only thing written on the front was her name.

But she knew the handwriting.

She'd know it anywhere.

Steve's.

She tore open the paper and shook out the content: a hotel key card and a small folded note with more of Steve's writing on it.

_Floor 117, left out the elevator, end of the hall.  
S._

She shook her head, smiling. The bastard. Had she still been on the ship, she'd have lo-jacked his phone to make sure he wasn't playing with her. Instead, she plucked her phone from her purse and called him. She wasn't exactly surprised when it went straight to voicemail.

"This is McGarrett. Speak." _ Beep._

"You better be playing me and waiting in that room, Commander," she said before hanging up.

She made her way to the elevator, swiped in her card and pressed the button for 117, smiling widely. Even if he wasn't here, she was going to enjoy the gift.

She wasted no time getting off the elevator and jogging to the suite's door, swiping the key into the lock.

The beep and green light made her smile. She opened the door and swung the door inward, unable to contain an amazed exclamation.

"Oh wow!"

The luxurious suite spread out before her, the city's harbor sprawled below the massive windows like a carpet of light but what drew her attention was the single white envelope on the bed, Steve's distinctive cursive spelling out her name.

She dropped her purse and the room key on the table by the door and walked in, eyes locked on the envelope. She opened the flap and she'd have sworn it was still warm from his hands when she read the note inside.

_A warm bath for you, to wash away the grime and sea mist.  
I'd hurry in there before it overflows._

_The Ozone. 118__th__ floor.  
2100._

_I'll be waiting._

_S._

The card fell from her fingers and she panicked a little. She had just over two hours to meet him and she had absolutely _nothing_ to wear, nothing to clean up with, no makeup, no clean underwear, NOTHING! She'd left the ship intent on going back there to crash instead of paying an outrageous hotel fee, leaving her clothes and toiletries on board.

Suddenly remembering the note, she ran to the bathroom and stopped dead, her jaw dropping. The bath was indeed almost full but the numerous gift bags on the counter were what drew her attention. She quickly shut the water off before exploring the various bags, an incredulous smile on her face. But then, what was she expecting? Steve McGarrett on a mission was nothing except focused and attentive to detail. It should not have surprised her that having set his sights on her, he would go all out.

Her favorite water lily and jasmine shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Her make-up, right brands, right shades.

Her moisturizer.

A Victoria's Secret matched strapless set in pale champagne, both in her size.

A small bottle of her favorite perfume.

A toothbrush, her brand of toothpaste and antiperspirant. A hairbrush and an exquisite jade and onyx inlaid hair clip.

She stood there, dumbstruck. He'd thought of everything… but for something for her to wear. Maybe she had time to run to the lobby and find a dress.

The chime sounding in the room pulled her out of her thoughts and she ran to the door, expecting to see Steve there. Ready to jump at his neck, she opened the door without checking the peephole. She froze.

"Miss Rollins?" a small Chinese woman queried, a white garment bag slung over her arm

"Yes?"

"Fo you."

"Xie xie," Catherine said, accepting the bag.

She closed the door and wasted no time in spreading it on the bed, unzipping it. She could only gasp at what was inside.

"Oh my god…"

The jade green satin dress was simply stunning. It was clearly handmade Chinese embroidery but it wasn't the usual, mao-collared, slip type dress. It was a simple ball gown, deep jade green with a black and gold-flecked phoenix embroidered on the front, its sweeping feathers curling from bodice to waist to floor.

She pulled out the dress and laid it on the bed, eyes wide. She paused, finding another small card on the floor by the bed. It must've fallen when she took out the dress. She'd also missed the black satin sandals that dragged the garment bag to the floor. She didn't bother to check the size, knowing full well they'd fit. She went for the card instead.

She opened it, smiling.

_I hope you like it.  
2100.  
S._

She laughed, smiling widely. This whole scheme must have cost him a small fortune but she wasn't going to complain. She was going to enjoy it.

He'd always treated her fairly, like an equal and yeah, she preferred beers in a bar to a fancy night out but underneath the Navy Lieutenant, underneath the tough tomboy exterior, there was a girl, a woman, one who wanted to be swept off her feet, treated like she was the world's most precious gem, just like this.

She all but ran into the bathroom and undressed in a quick motion, slipping into the luxuriously hot, fragrant water. She was not going to show up late.

* * *

She stepped off the elevator and into the bar's lobby at 2058. She was a bit surprised to see the place was deserted, the stunning décor devoid of life but for one man, sitting with his back to her. She shouldn't have been surprised, really, that he'd arranged for this to be a private party.

He heard her heels on the marble floor and he turned, a glowing smile slipping on his face when he saw her.

She smiled back as he got to his feet. He looked good, not just because of his perfectly fitted tux. He'd put on a bit of weight since she last saw him, a bit of muscle too and it looked good on him. When they'd gotten together around Valentine's Day, he'd been looking a bit gaunt, dark circles of fatigue under his eyes, his waist too thin for her liking.

He walked right up to her and she could smell that cologne she loved on him an instant before his hand slipped on her cheek, cupping her jaw as he leaned down to kiss her, deep and passionate.

She lost herself in the feel of it all; his hands on her face, his lips on hers, his smooth, freshly shaven skin, his soft, curling hair in her hands, the smell of him, the hard planes of his muscled body against hers.

"Hi," he murmured against her lips.

"Hey yourself," she answered, smiling.

"You look… stunning," he said, pulling back to look at her.

"I have you to thank for that."

"So," he asked, a bit of red creeping up on his cheekbones. "How'd I do?"

She smiled widely, giving him a friendly punch on the arm. "You did good." She leaned in and got onto the tip of her toes, dragging him down for another kiss. "Enough that I feel like entirely skipping dinner…"

He chuckled low in his throat. "Impatient, are we?"

"Maybe."

"Hate to disappoint but I'm feeding you first. You need to keep your strength up."

"Oh? Do I? And what about you? You look good, by the way. I like the extra pounds on you."

He snorted. "Thanks."

She put a hand on his arm as he guided her to their table. "No. Seriously. I was… worried about you. After Korea…"

"Cath, I was fine. I am fine."

"I know. But… I care about you, hence, I worry about you."

He pulled her chair back and shook his head. "You and Danny. What is it that-"

"Makes us worry?"

"Yeah."

"We know you."

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yeah. It is. So. You're going to feed me dinner now?"

"Yeah. Oh! One more thing."

She watched as he bent down to pick something out of a small bag by his chair.

"Hǎnjiàn de yīgè dútè de nǚrén huā," he said softly, offering her what she knew to be a black orchid found only in Borneo. He tucked the flower behind her ear and smiled that smile that went right through her, the one she knew was _only_ for her.

"What was that?" she asked, her heart beating fast in her chest.

"A rare flower for a beautiful woman."

She ducked her head, blushing. This was Steve. What the hell was she doing reacting like this? It was like she'd turned into a high school girl all of a sudden. _This was Steve_, the guy she once had a burping contest with, the guy she'd seen covered in mud and blood, the guy she'd had sex with on his dining room table and outside on a beach and even in a supply closet on an aircraft carrier. She knew him and he knew her. She knew Steve liked her a lot, even maybe loved her and she loved him right back but this… attention, this level of romance was new from him and it was maybe scaring her a little but damn if she was not loving every moment of it.

"Cath? Everything okay?"

She smiled and shook her head, a bit embarrassed. "I just… I'm not used to all this attention. I'm kind of overwhelmed. In a good way," she added quickly before his smile could really slip. "I may even be impressed."

"Impressed, huh?" he asked, that impish look crooking his lips sideways a little.

"Yeah."

He leaned over the table and came close, his lips a hairsbreadth from hers. "Good."

The kiss was more a caress and she melted into it, into him, wanting only to get lost completely.

The moment was broken by a discreet throat clearing and they both pulled back, startled, breathless. His lips were deep red, swollen and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him again.

"Dinner is served," he said, sounding just as breathless as she felt.

She laughed and nodded to the waiter. Dinner was going to be interesting.

* * *

Interesting was not the word she would use in recalling that dinner. Exquisite, exotic and aphrodisiac, certainly. The seven courses had left her stomach sated and satisfied but her body was starving for his touch and she could tell he was feeling the same. She didn't know if it was the food or the jiuniang but she was feeling lightheaded, _stupid_ in love.

They made it back to the suite with all their clothes on which she thought was admirable but once in the door, his bow tie and jacket were on the floor in an instant, his shirt not far behind. He stilled her hands when they reached for his belt and he cupped her face, kissing her deeply.

"Wait," he said, a deep, husky whisper against her shoulder. "Let me look at you."

He took a step back, bare chest and inked biceps silhouetted against the city lights. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her and the look in his eyes…

No one had ever laid eyes on her like this, made her feel so exposed, so vulnerable, so worshiped, so loved, all at once.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured coming closer. His hands snaked behind her back and gently tugged the gown's lacing loose. His hands brushed up her sides and came to rest over her breasts, his thumbs slipping under the satin bodice's edge. He pushed the soft material down her body, his hands gentle, careful, studious, even and sudden fear rose through her, making her heart beat faster. It felt as if he was cataloguing her to his memory to remember forever.

It felt like he was saying goodbye.

"Steve?" she whispered. "What…"

"S'okay."

"This… Is… This feels like…" She didn't want to say the word but she forced herself to. She needed to know. This… it changed everything. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"It's not. I promise you it's not."

"Then why…"

He stilled, hands on the swell of her hips, the satin slipping to the floor in a soft swish. His eyes met hers and there was an ocean of pain behind the sea mist eyes.

"Because. Everyone I've ever loved is gone and I'd give anything to get more time, to let them know how much I loved them, how much they meant, how much they mean to me. I have that chance with you and I've been an idiot, taking you for granted, asking favours for a smile and acting like you'll always be there. You and I know better than that. So… I'm just…"

"I get it," she said, her throat suddenly too tight for words.

"I love you, Cath. Don't ever doubt that. I may not be all that good at saying it or showing it but… I do."

"You're going to make me cry," she whispered, dropping her chin to her chest.

"Hey, hey! That's not the reaction I was looking for, professing my love and all," he joked lightly, putting a hand on the back of his neck and ducking his head. She could tell he was embarrassed at the sentimentality he was showing and he was trying to cover it with humour but she knew him too well.

She took a deep breath and swallowed back the lump in her throat before lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"I love you too, Steve McGarrett."

His smile lost the worried edge it had gained and he put his arms around her, drawing her close. He slipped a hand into her hair, unfastening the clip and releasing her long locks. He leaned into her and buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

He kissed her collarbone, her shoulder, her throat and she lost herself again. It didn't take long for them to find their way to the bed, clothes abandoned like a trail of breadcrumbs.

She would remember this night for as long as she lived, not because the sex was any more phenomenal than usual. She would simply remember feeling loved like never before. He was gone by morning. She'd known he would be, he'd told her as much, saying he didn't know when he'd be back, that he was going to Japan to follow up on some leads and could be a while.

She watched the sun rise and she prayed he'd be okay because she didn't want to have to remember last night. She wanted to make new memories like this, for as long as she could.

Fin


End file.
